Many subsea petroleum production activities require the use of chemicals or mud to be added to the active operation to properly operate. Historically, these chemical provisions have been provided through hoses, tubes or pipes bundled into “umbilicals” to supply the chemicals from nearby surface facilities to the respective points of injection. Longer offsets, remote locations and deeper water depths contribute to making umbilical solutions expensive.
Existing subsea chemical storage in use today may be used for short-term single purpose use and have relatively small volumes. For example, a number of bladder style chemical storage tanks have been developed for this purpose. Existing subsea chemical storage assemblies may include single wall flexible tanks or bladders that are exposed directly to sea, which may be contained within some cage or frame for protection and transportation. However, the sizes of these storage tanks are relatively small (hundreds of gallons). Additionally, the application use subsea is typically short term (days).